A conventional golf teaching device is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a base 1 on which a swinging device 2 is connected which includes a bar with a ball fixed to a distal end thereof so that a player drives the ball by swinging a golf club. A display device 3 is located beside the swinging device 2 so as to display the speed and/or distance of the ball flies. A direction indicator 4 is electrically connected to the swinging device 2 and includes several detection members 5 so as to detect the direction and the ballistic of the ball. The direction and the ballistic are shown by the indicators 6 on the direction indicator 4. Nevertheless, this is not used for putting which requires more precise and skill to control the direction and distance of the ball.
The present invention intends to provide a putting teaching device that has first sensors on two side walls along the path and second sensors on a top board at the end of the path so as to have complete information of the movement of the ball and to display these data to the players.